


And Lo, There was a "Miracle"

by iceshade



Series: Space Chanukah [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Humor, Space Jews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna have landed on a rebel starship in the 37th century, and, of course, there are complications. Then the TARDIS saves the day with the power of <s>love</s> science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Lo, There was a "Miracle"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> I imagine their clothing to be somewhat steampunk-like. Sort of old fashioned, but still modest and with lots of gadgets. And kippas for the men.

**Part 3 – And lo, there was a “Miracle”** (in which the fuel tank is bigger on the inside)

 

            “Enlighten us, Doctor,” Matthias said, barely keeping from growling at him.

            “I can’t fix your fuel cell, but I can replace it,” the Doctor said with a smile, rocking back and forth on his heels, “I’ve got a lot of stuff in my own ship.”

            The other three exchanged wary looks before Matthias shrugged.

            “What else can we do?” he asked them, before turning to the Doctor again, “fine, Doctor, work your wonders for us.”

~*~*~*~*~

            After asking the rebels to tell Donna where he was going, the Doctor ran off to the Tardis. He always kept various types of fuel cells in storage for “just in case” purposes, and it looked like it was going to come in handy once again. He had modified the power sources so that they were bigger on the inside (much like the Tardis), and even though they looked small and flimsy, they could hold up under extraordinary circumstances.

            The Doctor proudly brought Matthias his fuel cell, and had to hold back laughter when the man commented on its small size.

            “This?” Matthias was incredulous, “this is what you brought us? We need power for more than one day.”

            “Trust me, Matthias, it’s bigger on the inside.”

            Judith grinned; “I’ll tell the bridge to stay on course to the rebel settlement. Should we find you and Donna some rooms as well?”

~*~*~*~*~

  


_8 DAYS LATER:_

            It was a ship-wide celebration on board when the eighth day passed and the crew received a hailing from the rebel settlement. They had made it safely to their destination _on time_ when almost everyone on board had doubted it. The Doctor had taken great pleasure whenever Matthias or one of his children had gone to check on the fuel cell, sure that it would have run out, only to find that it was still going strong.

The rebels had assured Matthias and his crew that they would be able to fix up his ship, and so it was with a light heart that Donna and the Doctor made their way back to the Tardis.

            “You’re not going to stay any longer, Doctor?”

            The Doctor turned around to see Judith standing casually behind him.

            “We rebels know how to party, and I’m sure the colonists will welcome you,” she shrugged, but the grin on her face belied her nonchalance, “after all, you saved them as well.”

            “Nope,” the Doctor replied, popping the “P”, “Donna and I have got other things to do, people to save, you know the drill. I heard somewhere that the Shalym System’s capital is being oppressed and is about due for an uprising.”

            Judith threw back her head and laughed; “Good luck, Doctor. I hope we meet again.”

            “I hope so too,” the Doctor said.

            “This was good,” Judith could hear Donna say from inside the Tardis as she walked away, “there wasn’t as much running as usual. And the food was great.”

 

  
**~END~**   


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The names I chose to secularize vs the ones I didn't were completely arbitrary. I hope you enjoyed this, and concrit is very much appreciated as this is only partially beta'd. Chag sameach!


End file.
